


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-23 - Knee Injury

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John scraped his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-05-23 - Knee Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/28204.html


End file.
